1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networking. More specifically, the present invention relates to protocol processing for high speed data traffic routing, such as 10 Gigabit Ethernet and IP packet switching, spanning local, regional and wide area networks.
2. Background Information
With advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, an increasing number of devices, in particular, digital computing devices, are being networked together. Devices are often first coupled to a local area network, such as an Ethernet based office/home network. In turn, the local area networks are interconnected together through wide area networks, such as SONET networks, ATM networks, Frame Relays, and the like. Of particular importance is the TCP/IP based global inter-network, the Internet. Historically, data communication protocols specified the requirements of local/regional area networks, whereas telecommunication protocols specified the requirements of the regional/wide area networks. The rapid growth of the Internet has fueled a convergence of data communication (datacom) and telecommunication (telecom) protocols and requirements. It is increasingly important that data traffic be carried efficiently across local, regional, as well as wide area networks.
As a result of this trend of increased connectivity, an increasing number of applications that are network dependent are being deployed. Examples of these network dependent applications include but are not limited to, the world wide web, email, Internet based telephony, and various types of e-commerce and enterprise applications. The success of many content/service providers as well as commerce sites depend on high speed delivery of a large volume of data across wide areas. As a result, high speed data trafficking devices, such as high speed optical, or optical-electro routers, switches and so forth, are needed.
Unfortunately, because of the multiplicity of protocols, including datacom and telecom protocols, that may be employed to traffic data in the various types of networks, designers and developers of networking components and equipments, such as line cards, routers, switchers and so forth, have to wrestle with a multitude of prior art protocol processors, each typically dedicated to the support of either local/regional or regional/wide area protocols, in their design of these components/equipments. This burden is costly, and slows down the advancement of high speed networks.
Accordingly, a need exists for a highly flexible multi-protocol processor capable of supporting high-speed data traffic in local, regional, and wide area networks.